Without You
by StephCalvino
Summary: Songfic, takes place in Tia Dalma‘s hut after Elizabeth kisses Jack. Set to the song Without You from the musical RENT, whenever I hear this song I can’t help but think of the end of Pirates:DMC. Don’t worry all you WillElizabeth shippers this is WE.


**For those of you not familiar with RENT: **

**1) I'll give you a brief synopsis of the song so you understand the situation.**

**In the show right before this song starts the two characters Roger and Mimi break up because Roger finds out that Mimi had had relations with his ex-roommate Benny. The two come to realize through the song that they can't live without each other, everything in the world goes on but it means nothing if they aren't with each other. So for the sake of this story Elizabeth will represent Mimi and Will will be Roger, while Jack is Benny, (Note Benny does not appear in this song). The song is sung only by Roger and Mimi. Words in italics are the song lyrics. **

**2) What the hell? This is a great musical go out and buy the cd, lol. **

**Really I would recommend listening to the song if you can, so you can capture the mood better. If you can't, keep in mind that Without You is a slow ballad.**

**Dedicated to Antonique **

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Elizabeth glanced down into the mug that see held between her hands, trying to warm herself up but to no avail. That cold and sickening feeling of what she had done would not leave her bones or her soul. What had she done? She had betrayed the heart of the one man that had ever truly cared for her, and for what a pirate that cared for no one but himself. She looked up to inspect the actions of those around her, they were conversing with one another keeping their voices down to a minimum. Insects swarmed around the dull lights of the hut, not caring about anything else but the warmth of the flame. Her eyes finally fell upon him, Will, he sat that carving little pieces of wood out of the table. The look of pain and betrayal in his eyes was enough to make her turn away.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Outside on the ladder leading up to hut, Elizabeth sat watching the men as they stocked up the long boats. Every now and then a small tropical breeze would come through the area, gently pushing the boats onto the muddy shore. She let a small smile grace her face as she watched the children of the village play pirate, little did they know of the true anguish that came with such a lifestyle. Even with that knowledge she couldn't help but watch as the boys chased the girls around, swing the sticks they were using as makeshift swords. Watching those children play helped take her away from the problem of the real world. Elizabeth knew she would have to face her issues some day, but just couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of the man she had hurt so much.

_The world revives,_

The crew was gaining back their spirits, getting ready to go and rescue their Capitan.

_Colors renew,_

Believing that there will be nothing but clear skies ahead, nothing but another grand adventure.

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue_

All but two members that is. Elizabeth sat in her cabin sobbing quietly against the wall. It was her first time alone since leaving Tia Dalma's, she wanted nothing more than to bawl her eyes out. Trying to forget, but no matter how much she cried the sorrow always remained. Will reclined back on the chair in his cabin trying to drown out the sound of Elizabeth crying in the room next to him. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her and comfort her. He held himself back, for it still pained him to look into her eyes. He resorted to flinging his father's knife at the table in front of him instead, working out his frustration on the damaged oak.

_Without you._

Elizabeth pounded her fist on the wall hoping to get his attention, wanting him to come over and be with her.

_Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

She knew he could hear her, but understood why he didn't come running.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!_

Will couldn't keep his eyes off the wall, he got up and ran over to it. Placing his palm against the wood, he closed his eyes as he felt the vibration caused by her pounding. His mind was spinning, he didn't know what to do. Why was he finding it do hard to forgive, when it was all he wanted to do?

_The mind churns!  
The heart yearns!_

Will wanted to run to her, he needed to run to her. He could feel his heart breaking, with each pound on the wall. Will could now hear her muffled sobs as he leaned closer to the wall, tears forming in his own eyes. How could he be so stupid? How could he ignore her when she was clearly missing him not Jack.

_The heart yearns!_

Elizabeth was crying freely now, not caring who heard her. Her breaking heart was in control now.

_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you._

Elizabeth looked up as she heard the door to her cabin squeak open, shocked but relieved to see that it was Will. She got up and ran into his open arms, he wiped the tears from her cheek and just held her close. Jack Sparrow be damned, he was the furthest thing from their minds at this moment.

_Without you.  
Without you.  
Without you_


End file.
